Efficient use of the resources of a WLAN is important to provide bandwidth and acceptable response times to the users of the WLAN. However, often there are many devices trying to share the same resources and the devices may interfere with one another. Moreover, wireless devices may need to operate with both newer protocols and with legacy device protocols.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods for signaling high efficiency signal fields that may be used to determine an AGC for receiving subsequent data.